Spelling it out
by lttlelola
Summary: Kris and Adam have to spell everything out for each other. Kradam Kris Allen/Adam Lambert slash. Warnings- slight Katy hate. and slight Kris/Drake. insulting of Nsync.
1. Chapter 1

Kris looked up from his spot on his bed at the hotel as Adam kicked the door open with his foot and lugged in a bag full of mail. Letting it fall over spilling out envelopes and packages Adam fell onto Kris's bed nudging his knee with his head, his muffled by the hotel sham Adam grumbled, "I went down and got it, you can sort it."

Kris laughed and got up closing his laptop and putting his guitar in its stand in the corner, "it's not all that bad Adam, I kind of enjoy the things the fans do for us. They've done some pretty cool drawings."

Adam made a noise and rolled over realizing Kris had had both his laptop and guitar, "hey, were you using that program?"

Kris looked up, "oh yeah, thanks man it's a pretty cool program. Takes all the guess work out of writing if you're in a hurry." Kris looked back down at the mail, "I am not sorting this all on my own, get down here Lambert."

Adam pouted but climbed down to sit across from Kris in front of the massive pile of mail, "whose bright idea was it to put us together on tour anyway? You're a slave driver."

Kris laughed and threw an envelope at Adam, "the fans demanded it, and I believe we both had a hand in the room situation."

Adam shrugged and picked through the envelopes, finding many of them addressed to him. "Yeah, well it did make more sense, we're already used to each other, and we don't mind sharing, and we'd be in each others room most of the time anyway. Might as well put us together, not like we wouldn't have done it anyway." Adam stopped at a letter addressed to Kris, the handwriting was familiar as was the return address, and the size though, was not. "um, Kris, you got something from Katy."

Kris looked up and reached the envelope surprised at the thickness. "Hm she must have sent another magazine to me." Kris went back to sorting his pile, "we would have been in one room most of the time."

Adam looked at the shaking in Kris's hands, hands he'd rarely if ever seen shake, "So, what are you working on?"

Kris looked up a blank look on his face, "huh?"

Adam nodded towards the guitar and computer, "what are you working on?" Adam frowned at the shrug and mumbled noncommittal comment from Kris. "I'm going to go back blonde and sing Nsync tomorrow."

"Yeah, that would be cool, what ever you wanna do man."

Adam's eyes popped and he stood up dislodging the pile of mail he had in his lap, "okay Allen, get your fucking ass up."

Kris looked up in surprise, "what?" Adam reached down and grabbed Kris by the arm yanking him up and shoving him in front of him out of their hotel room. Kris stumbled and turned around shocked at Adam, "Adam? Dude? What is wrong?"

Adam just glared down at him when they got into the Elevator and said, "you're hand was shaking, you were out of it."

Kris shook his head, "no I wasn't."

Adam raised an eyebrow, "do you know what I said when you replied, 'yeah that would be cool what ever you wanna do man'?"

Kris rolled his eyes, "of course, it was about your hair."

Adam just looked at him with the same expression and said, "Yeah, I told you I was going to go blonde and sing Nsync."

Kris just laughed, "You would never."

Adam nodded, "right, but that's not what you said the first time I said it."

Kris sighed, "Alright so I'm a little different. Since when does that warrant you man handling me?"

Adam just smiled, "not like you complained Kris, you're stronger than me even if I am bigger, you could've stopped me at any time."

Kris just shook his head, "nah, I know you to well to be scared of you Adam, no matter what you do. I just want to know what's going on."

Adam shrugged, "food. I'm hungry. If you're going to make me sort through all that fan mail with you again, I need nourishment."

Kris laughed, "You just want Ice Cream."

Adam snorted, "of course."

Shaking his head Kris smiled, "so, what flavor tonight, Chunky Monkey, or Raspberry Razzle?"

Adam frowned at him, "Raspberry Razzle? That doesn't even sound good."

"It's not." Kris shuddered at the memory of having to eat a spoonful from Katy at their wedding. "Katy wanted it at our wedding; she shoved a spoonful in my mouth. I'd never tell her this, but I wanted to puke all over her dress."

Adam laughed, "Kristopher, you are so insensitive to women's tastes."

Kris shrugged, "yeah, that's the same thing Katy told me before I left." Adam stopped walking when Kris said that but Kris never noticed, "That, and I'm insensitive to her needs, I don't understand her, you name it."

Adam blinked in shock and said, "Kris?"

Kris stopped and looked back at him, "yeah?"

Adam frowned shaking his head, "I'm not hungry anymore, let's go back to the hotel."

Kris shrugged and walked back to Adam, keeping quiet as the pair walked back to the hotel. Kris knew he'd surprised Adam with his news. Once they were back in the room, Kris looked at Adam, "sorry I didn't tell you."

Adam shook his head, "when? I was in Arkansas for a week with you guys before this."

Kris frowned and looked down, "the night me and you stayed up all night talking? That next afternoon while you slept."

Adam's eyes grew wide, "oh man Kris I caused you guys to fight? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to cause any problems, but Drake got upset, and of course Brad was involved, and me and Drake broke up and I,"

Kris shook his head, "Adam, stop. It wasn't you. We'd been having problems since Idol; it finally just got came to a head I guess."

Adam shook his head, "It was because of me wasn't it? Because you roomed with the Queer, the fairy. Because we became friends?" Kris shook his head but Adam held up his hand, "I'm good at reading people, comes with the Gaydar Kris, small town people aren't usually accepting of homosexuals, it's even worse when they're so churchy. I knew someone would have a problem with us being close."

Kris shook his head, "it shouldn't have been Katy though! She was never this way."

Adam sighed and put a hand on Kris's shoulder. "Kris, Katy's got to have time to adjust to me and you being close."

Kris shook his head and turned his body curling it around Adams in a gripping hug, "she doesn't want to adjust to it. She told me if I continued to be, as she called it, 'publicly intimate with him' that she would divorce me."

Adam gripped Kris tighter and looked at the envelope that lay on the floor. "That's what's in the envelope huh?" at Kris's nod, Adam went to release him only to have Kris grip him tighter, definitely bruising a few ribs. "Kris, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kept hugging you in that interview."

Kris backed away from Adam with an usual glare on his face, one Adam admitted to himself that he never wanted to see directed at him again. "I'm the one who was touching you Adam!" Adam shook his head and opened his mouth again, only to have Kris, toss the notepad he'd been using to jot lyrics down on at him, "news flash Lambert, I filed for divorce, I signed them first. All that is in that envelope is the finality of it." Kris shook his head and walked towards the door, turning back before he shut he took in Adam's shocked expression, "my god. For all your actions at the mansion, and on the tour, you're really quite blind when someone's done everything short of announcing on stage." Still shaking his head Kris left Adam in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Kris jabbed the elevator button, absolutely hating the Hyatt's elevator bank. He walked around the circular bank until one finally opened and he boarded. He didn't expect to see the person who was on the elevator with him though. "Kris?"

Kris jumped and turned around, seeing a guy who looked a lot like him just taller, with highlighted hair, "Drake?"

Drake smiled, "hey, what's up? It's been ages man."

Kris smiled through the one armed hug Adam's ex gave him, "since Manchester I believe. Although we didn't talk."

Drake's smiled faltered a bit and said, "Kris, seriously, I'm sorry, I didn't expect Adam to pounce me like that in front of everybody."

Kris shook his head as the elevator stopped in the lobby, "dude, Drake, seriously man, forget it."

Drake laughed and said, "So, what did Adam do to tick you off?"

Kris blinked in surprise and said, "How did you know that?"

Drake chuckled, "man, I was actually in the lobby when you two came through earlier. He was in shock about something. I can tell with him. But now? You look pissed off and like you need a bitching partner."

Kris looked at Drake, "shouldn't you be up there trying to console Adam? After all, he is the reason you're here isn't he?"

Drake blinked, shocked by the scorn in the normally so nice American Idol. "Kris, yeah I'm here to see Adam, but I ran into you first, you look like you need a friend so I offered."

Kris sighed, "Look Drake, I'm sorry okay, I'm just a little grouchy from this stupid tour."

Drake nodded and wrapped a companionable arm around Kris's shoulders, "come on, I know just the place to cheer you up."

\m/

Adam frowned as he flipped through the channels. He knew Kris was with Drake, but had yet to come back to the hotel, and a cup of coffee with Drake did_ not _take 5 hours! Kris had stormed out at 3, it was ALMOST 9! Where the fuck was he? Drake had tested him almost 4 hours ago saying they'd be back soon. Adam frowned and grabbed his phone and flipped it open to the text. _Adm, Kris good. Tk him out 4 drink and btch sesh. Brng him hme sn. _Okay so it was Drake and Adam knew him, he knew Kris was safe with him. Speaking of Drake, what the fuck was he doing in, where the hell were they anyway? Adam made a mental note to keep better track of their location as he picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels again.

Kris laughed as he swung his arm around Drakes waist. They'd gone to a sports bar, of all places which revealed that apparently Drake was a closet Hockey fan. Kris looked down at his feet as they seemed to go wobbly, "this feels weird."

Drake snorted out a laugh, "You've never been drunk before? How old are you?" Kris shook his head and leaned into Drake enjoying his smell as the older man wrapped a steadying arm around his waist as they walked out of the bar.

Kris burrowed his face into Drakes pec as the dark world outside suddenly lit up with flashes and shouts. Drakes muttered, "oh fuck." had Kris peeking out of the fabric at the throng of people shouting questions at him. Kris finally registered what was going on in his booze addled brain and straightened up looking at the cameras; ducking his head he started pulling Drake down the street.

Adam froze his finger on the remote as the channel he was passing flashed up a picture of Kris _snuggling_ fucking _snuggling_ his face into Drakes chest with a smile on his face. Adam seethed and grabbed his phone punching out, _wtf! I tht you were jst out for drinks? Y is he snuggling you?_ Adam realized what Kris had been saying when he stormed out. Kris had feelings for him. Yes Adam was a little slow in realizing it but that didn't mean Kris just tell him that and go running into the arms of Adam's ex!

Drake felt the vibration of his phone and reached in his pocket pulling it out. Kris was still leading them down the street and they were still being pursued. Looking at the text he keyed in, _xplain sn! _Drake sighed as Kris stopped and turned to face the cameras. _Oh shit this is not going to end well_.

Adam was watching on the TV as Kris stopped and saw the panic in Drake's face. He smirked as Kris turned looked up at Drake and grabbed his head pulling him down and kissing the shit out of him, before looking at the reporters and saying, "There is that what you wanted? Yes, America got a gay idol after all; will you leave me alone now?"

Drake sputtered in surprise at Kris as they walked through the doors of the hotel. No reporters followed them, the hotel security made sure of that, so no one expected that when Adam met them downstairs; betrayal written all over his face as he looked at Drake, that it would get caught on film. Or that it would end up all over the tabloids and internet the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam glared daggers at his ex reaching out pulling Kris by the arm away from him. "Why is it, every time Kris is around you he does something so insanely stupid?"

Drake sighed and rolled his eyes at Adam, "maybe because unlike you, I'm not the one Kris is after. God Adam I noticed it when you two first met for fucks sake, everyone did! There was something between you that not even Kris being straight and married got in the way of. Stop being such a fucking idiot it."

Adam blinked as Kris snorted into his shoulder "way to tell him Drake." Kris shook his head staring at Adam. "you know, you're really stupid when even a guys WIFE tells you that her husband talks more about you to her than he does anything else." Kris started towards the elevators turning around slowly "oh wait, that described you didn't it? Sorry."

Adam stared in surprise as Drake shoved him to the elevators "you know Adam, that his divorce is not because you broke them up. It's because that Kris and Katy weren't meant to be. If they were none of this would have mattered."

Adam looked at his former boyfriend and raised one gorgeous eyebrow "since when are YOU an expert?"

Drake snorted "your mother, your father, your brother, Cass, and about 5 of your idol members including Simon oddly enough spouted that at me when Aly called Katy and she told her everything."

Adam shook his head "Aly, she's a baby still she doesn't need to be into my and Kris's problems."

Drake laughed, "she anticipated that, I was told to tell you that she is not a baby and if you call her that again she's stealing your silver boots and jacket."

A look of horror crossed Adam's face and he shook his head "not my jacket. I'll give her my belt."

Drake laughed pushing Adam into his hotel room "I'll pass the message along, Adam, go talk to your best friend before he thinks you hate him. He's on the balcony." Drake nodded his head towards the balcony and handed Adam the room key he'd pilfered from him shutting the door and walking whistling back down the hall.

Adam looked over at the balcony seeing Kris standing out there leaning on it just staring at the sky. Sighing Adam walked out and stood with his hands in his pockets. "Would this have happened if you'd never met me?"

Kris glanced over once before looking away, "yes. We weren't right for each other. It would have happened eventually. Maybe hurting more than me and her. It's a good thing it happened now. She's still young she'll marry again."

Sighing Adam leans on the balcony facing their room "I'm sorry I triggered it, and I did so don't say I didn't. If I can't feel guilty for the divorce I deserve the credit as the trigger at least." Kris chuckled "I liked her Kris. I am sorry."

Kris looked over at that, "Adam, she liked you too, she still does. The truth is we'd been talking about it for a while but neither of us had taken the step to actually do something about it. I finally did and she found out that afternoon. She was hurt more than anything that I'd waited to tell her. I'd wanted to be gentle about it not spring it on her like I did so I waited. That was a mistake. There's no way to be gentle about something like that."

Adam looked over and saw the sadness in his friends face. Reaching out Adam wrapped an arm around his shoulders pulling Kris into him. "she understands. She's hurt yes, but she understands why you waited and part of her does appreciate the thought even if the actions hurt like hell."

Kris sighed and backed away looking up "how do you know?"

Adam grinned "I called her after you left. She's already here, where ever the fuck here is."

Kris automatically corrected Adam "Detroit." before he realized what he'd said "You called her? Wait she's here?"

Adam nodded and pointed down to a petite blonde woman shoving reporters out of her face. A pretty face that carried a determined look. "Yep"

Kris looked down and visibly paled at the look on his wife, nay, ex wife's face. "fuck. I'm going to the roof."

Adam blinked laughing "Why are you going to the roof?"

Kris started for the door "to avoid her! That look means trouble, and" Kris opened the door stopping mid sentence. He was staring trouble in the face. "Crap"

Katy Allen placed both hands on Kris's chest and shoved him back so she could enter the room. "Hi Adam."

Adam smiled "Hi Katy."

Kris stumbled back "uh hey Katy."

Katy glared at her ex "you know I came out here to support the both of you, and surprise you because I knew you'd need a friend since it hit the internet already somehow, and the person you use to announce to the world that you're gay is DRAKE? No offense Drake."

"None taken."

Adam looked over at Drake standing just inside the closed door as did Kris "wait why are you here still?"

Drake laughed, "same reason Katy is, besides our room is like 2 doors down you idiots. We've been here 2 days you've been that blind?"

Adam blinked and just sat down as Kris sputtered in shock and Katy just rolled her eyes, "Kris, honey I love you, but if I'm losing my best friend to another man, its going to be his best friend. If I'm losing my husband to another man, he better look a whole hell of a lot identical to Adam including DNA perfect match. Not to some guy who looks like a city version of him!" Katy sighed looking back over at Drake "once again no offense."

Drake just laughed and held up his hands "none taken hell I noticed a long time ago." Drake sat down next to Adam holding his hand out "10 bucks that a he catches a fly in that open mouth before he stops staring at her like a fish."

Adam chuckled "10 bucks he forgets to breathe before that happens."

Drake laughed slapping Adam's hand with his "you're on."


End file.
